Parvati
Pantheon: Hindu Alignment: Lawful - Good Authority: Marriage Information Parvati is the benign and gentle Hindu Mother Goddess, consort of the god Shiva and the goddess daughter of the Himalayas. Her name means ‘mountain’ and she is associated with all mountains. She and Shiva are often pictured as a family in the Himalayas with their sons Ganesh, god of wisdom and learning, and six-headed Skanda, the warrior god. She is invoked for all family matters and those concerning children and by women in distress. Fate Lore The spouse of Shiva, a supreme deity from Hindu Mythology... that being said, she is a compassionate goddess unrelated to combat. Although she is a divine spirit, at this occasion she manifested by borrowing the body of a possessed girl whose wavelength matched hers. Chaste, gentle and capable of all sorts of domestic chores - truly the ideal young wife-type heroine, and yet her true identity is---? Height/Weight: 156cm・46kg Source: Hindu Mythology Region: India If pressed to say, the kouhai of light. Parvati is the wife of Shiva, the god of destruction and creation from Hindu Mythology. Parvati has no Authority as a deity, and is often treated as a goddess who merely is Shiva’s wife. However, among Shiva’s wives there are also those who are described as “war deities”. They are Durga and Kali. These goddesses have a different Saint Graph than Parvati, but supposedly their divine core is the same. Also capable of manifesting in the Rider Class, and she will borrow the Holy Bull Nandi from Shiva in that case. Since it is originally a bull that presides over good harvests, it boasts a low attack power that is unbecoming for divine beasts. Knowing What is Love, and Refusing to Love; That is Antipathy Rank: EX Type: Anti-Army Range: 5~10 Maximum Targets: 30 people Trishula Shakti. A limited release of the Trishula, the trident she borrowed from Shiva. Parvati’s Class is determined by which weapon Shiva bestows her. Thanks to the Trishula, Parvati acquired the qualifications for the Lancer Class. Of course, she cannot display the true worth of this weapon like Shiva, but that is conversely helping maintain her framework as a Servant. Ashes of Kama: EX Parvati is a gentle goddess who is weak in battle. That being said, it is not like even her heart is weak. Her heart which regards her beloved person is stronger, and deeper, than that of any other deity. For the sake of her beloved, she will burn her divinity even at the cost of destroying her own body, turning it into power to fight. Though a momentary flame, it is comparable to that of the Goddess of Destruction Kali - one of Shiva’s wives. Worthy of special mention is that Shiva's own feelings are irrelevant. Parvati has the special trait of rearing love for the sake of her beloved, even if she is ignored by him. Although earnest, that love is a little... no, it is mythologically heavy. Blessing of the Goddess: A+ A present from a (good) goddess. Derived from the episode in which she cut off her own head and bestowed her blood to a follower who could no longer endure starvation. Goddess' Essence: B A skill that denotes being a perfected goddess from birth. It is endowed with an effect that preserves the absoluteness from the mind and the body. Mental interferences are mostly mitigated, the body does not grow and the figure does not change no matter how much calories are absorbed. Since she is a Pseudo-Servant, it goes no further than B Rank. But that is inconsequential. The figure! Does not! Change! A goddess that received the light portion of the disposition of the girl who became her vessel. A gentle and tolerant personality. Without self-assertion and chaste, a talented woman who supports the Master from the sidelines. ... yet, despite having ideal heroine-power and high specs, due being someone far from extravagant who tends to choose a reliable・straightforward path, she appears to be vaguely stupid. Also, while she has a mild personality, that does not mean that she is fainthearted, and her core is very strong. Her heart does not break regardless of which kind of tortures she receives - in a sense, the embodiment of obstinacy and guts. Thanks to that, she is scary once angered for real. Parvati will never forget a received grudge until she is satisfied. A Pseudo-Servant composed only by good attributes of the “possessed girl”. However, even if she is light, that does not mean that there are no “evil attributes”. Just like there is impurity even within justice, the yandere-vibes of the “possessed girl” - turning into dangerous goods if handled poorly - remain even if just a little. That being said, she will only get a little angry and by no means will fall to wickedness. To not deviate from order even while bearing worries is exactly what makes a “light attribute”. Since Parvati is a divinity that “has no faults on herself”, the introvertedness and shyness disappeared, and her sociability increased. Despite getting angry and sulking at petty things, she is a beauty who properly reflects over things - be they misunderstandings or disagreements - and takes the initiative to pardon and apologize to the other person. Appearances in modern Media Parvati FGO.jpg|in Fate Series ParvatiSMT2.jpg|in Shin Megami Tensei Information Source A Solitary Pagan